


Complainers Take a Drink

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [15]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Zaphod is BORED.





	Complainers Take a Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 1. universe

"I'm bored," Zaphod said, getting several eyes rolled at him.

"Only you," Trillian began, "could be bored here! We're at the end of the universe!"

"I know. That's why I am bored," Zaphod told her with a sneer. "It's all been done before. I need something new, only there's nothing new under the sun, and if we're at the end, then there's no sun to make a new thing under, right?"

Ford looked over, and then shoved both of his Janx Spirits over. "You're not drunk enough is the problem. Finish those."

Zaphod looked at himself, shrugged, and drank up.


End file.
